Durma Bem, Meu Amor
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Essa noite quando a escuridão vier por que não a tratamos como amiga? Então nós dois ficaremos felizes por ver a noite e iremos esperar que ela nunca termine... Um momento na vida de Lily e James em meio à guerra.


**Retratações:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locais, e universo em geral é somente um empréstimo. "Sleep like a child" foi escrita por P. Seymour e gravada por Joss Stone, e sou simplesmente uma admiradora de seu trabalho.

Tradução de "Sleep Like a Child". Mantive os nomes e termos originais.

N.A.: Essa é uma música lindíssima, e eu recomendo que as pessoas a ouçam enquanto lêem a história, se possível. Não vou colocar a letra porque seria contra as regras do site.

* * *

**Durma Bem, Meu Amor**

Ela observava enquanto o sol desaparecia atrás das árvores. Ela estava em pé em frente à janela e observava na medida em que o céu adquiria suas cores em tons rosados e avermelhados enquanto a luz do dia morria e a escuridão da noite tomava o seu lugar, com os pequenos pontos brilhantes das estrelas acima. Ela estava em pé e observava e rezava. Ela sabia que o sol nasceria novamente. Mas não para todos.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo havia passado quando braços fortes a abraçaram por trás. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos quando o queixo dele repousou em seu ombro.

"Ele dormiu?" Ele sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido.

"Hum-hmm." Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ela se virou e os braços dele passaram ao redor de seu corpo com facilidade enquanto ela se virava de frente para ele. Ambos olharam para baixo à pequena forma nos braços dela e sorriram suavemente ao seu filho. "Vou levar ele pro quarto."

Lily subiu as escadas ao andar de cima e em direção ao berçário. Ela sorria suavemente cada vez que entrava no quarto. Era decorado nas cores vermelho e dourado de Gryffindor, o que criava uma atmosfera calorosa e acordava uma eterna saudade dentro de si.

Sua mente retrocedeu aos dias pacíficos em Hogwarts e em como eles estiveram inconscientes do mundo lá fora e de seus perigos. Eles sempre souberam que havia uma guerra, ela havia se dado conta disso desde quando havia entrado no mundo da magia. Mas naqueles dias eles podiam fingir. Suas maiores preocupações eram notas, e professores desagradáveis, e as fofocas correndo pelo castelo. Melodrama adolescente, como ela gostava de chamar agora. A guerra somente os afetava no que chegava pelos jornais, ou quando um amigo perdia algum membro da família e eles estariam ali para reconfortá-los. Eles não faziam parte disso. Não diretamente.

Ela balançou seu bebê em seu braços por alguns momentos antes de andar até o berço. Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao ver o móbile de quadribol pairando no ar, jogadores em miniatura voando em vassouras em miniatura, perseguindo pelo pequeno espaço delimitado os pequenos goles e pomo, e evitando os pequenos balaços numa espécie de ritmo sincronizado. Um pouco da obsessão de James que ela sabia instintivamente que havia passado para seu filho. Afinal, ela também gostava muito do esporte.

Lentamente, ela deitou Harry sobre o colchão macio do berço gentilmente. Ele se mexeu um pouco mas não despertou, e ela o cobriu com uma manta. Ela observou, intrigada, quando toda vez que ele dormia, ele deitava com os braços esticados para cima. Ela se perguntava se todos os bebês faziam isso enquanto ajeitava os pequenos travesseiros nos lados.

Se inclinando, ela correu um dedo por sua bochecha rosada e ficou ali, observando-o com ternura. Às vezes, Lily mal conseguia acreditar que somente um pouco mais de dois anos atrás ela havia se formado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Em qualquer outro momento da sua vida, ela sentia que deveria ser mais, por todas as coisas que havia passado. Agora, ela sentia que era muito pouco tempo. Aos vinte anos de idade, ela já estava casada e já era mãe, e não era a única de sua turma em tal situação. Com a guerra, muitas pessoas pareciam começar a viver mais rápido.

Porque elas estavam morrendo mais rápido também.

Então, Lily se ergueu e andou até a porta. Ela parou ao lado do batente e observou o quarto mais uma vez. Havia estantes com livros e brinquedos na parede oposta ao berço e uma cômoda com gavetas de roupas de bebê e acessórios. Um cesto ao lado da janela continha alguns itens para lavar, e na cadeira de balanço havia quatro animais de pelúcia singulares. Um lobo, um camundongo, um cachorro, e um veado feitos a partir de seus semelhantes vivos conhecidos como Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas. Embora Peter e James constantemente reclamassem que eles deveriam ser um rato e um cervo, Lily simplesmente os ignorava, balançando a mão e dizendo que assim era mais bonitinho. Não que fosse um argumento muito forte, mas James sempre iria acabar concordando com ela, e Peter ficaria sem apoio, então eles desistiam de discutir.

Ela desligou as luzes e ao mesmo tempo um pequeno abajur em cima da cômoda começou a brilhar suavemente, alternando em tons de azul, verde, amarelo e rosa, e o teto mudou para refletir o céu estrelado e sem lua lá fora. Lily havia enfeitiçado o quarto sozinha, e estava muito orgulhosa com o trabalho bem feito. Sorrindo, ela saiu do quarto e deixou a porta aberta alguns centímetros, apagando as luzes do corredor ao descer as escadas de volta à sala de estar.

James havia acendido o fogo, e estava sentado no sofá com um livro. Uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada estava na mesinha ao lado do abajur, e por um momento Lily não sabia decidir entre pesar ou alívio que não era whiskey de fogo, ou gin, ou vodca. Algo mais entorpecente. Mais forte. Desastroso e desesperado. Destrutivo.

Ela estava feliz que era somente cerveja amanteigada.

Seu sorriso era triste enquanto ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos dele eternamente desarrumados e andou até a estante de livros. Ela também selecionou um livro e foi se sentar no sofá ao lado de seu marido. Ela começou a ler, mas as palavras se perdiam nela. Uma parte sua estava se questionando. Como ela podia ler num momento desses?

O Dia das Bruxas sempre foi uma ocasião animada no mundo mágico. Isso foi algo que Lily aprendeu rapidamente depois de descobrir que era uma bruxa. Era o dia em que eles celebravam sua mágica. A maioria dos rituais antigos agora já haviam sido esquecidos, e em Hogwarts eles tinham um jantar comemorativo e as decorações apropriadas por todo o castelo. Ela havia procurado em diversos livros de história as origens da Noite das Bruxas, e sempre havia ficado fascinada com o que aprendia.

Ela não estava mais interessada. Esse último Dia das Bruxas havia destruído todas as suas preciosas memórias. Ela se sentiu deixar partida e chorando como uma criança perdida no mundo sem ter no que acreditar e quase sem esperanças. Durante dois anos, ela havia perdido tanta coisa e tanta gente, e ela sabia que não havia acabado. Ela sabia que ainda viria mais.

É claro, ela seria cínica se dissesse que não havia ganhado muita coisa também, e ela ainda não havia chegado a esse ponto. Ainda não. Nunca. Ela estava feliz com a vida que levava. Ela tinha o James, e o Harry. Eles tinham amigos, os melhores amigos que também haviam perdido tanta coisa. Eles estavam todos abatidos, machucados, partidos. Mas eles resistiam e continuavam. Ela tinha seu emprego, ao qual ela era grata porque era uma ótima, útil, e bem-vinda distração e ela podia fazer parte do trabalho em casa enquanto cuidava de seu filho.

Em outros tempos, ela seria grata pela Ordem da Fênix também. Era importante. Eles estavam fazendo algo para ajudar os outros, para mudar o mundo, para vencer a guerra. Mas nesse momento, ela sentia que não poderia incluir a Ordem em sua lista. Ela não iria excluía-la também, afirmando que só havia trazido mágoa. Ao contrário, ela estava feliz com todo o trabalho que eles haviam feito. Mas eles haviam perdido muito também, recentemente.

Ela se perguntava quantas pessoas ainda estariam vivas se elas não estivessem na Ordem. Ela se perguntava se teria feito alguma diferença, ou se só iria adiar o inevitável. Ela chorava por todos que eles perdiam, cada um deles. Mas ela sentia uma parte de si mesma morrer cada vez que uma pessoa que ela havia ajudado a introduzir na Ordem era atacada e era levada pela morte.

Ela se perguntava se seus pais ainda estariam vivos se ela tivesse sido uma boa garotinha filha de muggles e tivesse ficado de cabeça baixa. Nessas horas, ela iria balançar a cabeça para si mesma. Seus pais não iriam querer que sua filha fosse assim. Eles ficaram orgulhosos que ela estava de pé e fazendo algo para ajudar. Mas é claro, ela também pensava que eles não iriam querer estar mortos. Covardemente atacados com poderes que não conheciam, em sua própria casa. Torturados. Assassinados.

Ela pensava se não houvesse uma guerra se Petúnia ainda iria falar com ela. Ela se perguntava se não teria feito nenhuma diferença e ela ainda sairia de sua vida. A princípio, sua irmã mais velha havia ficado com medo e receosa da noção que ela era uma bruxa com poderes estranhos. Mas gradualmente, Petúnia havia aprendido a compreender sua irmã mais nova (até certo ponto) e a aceitá-la como era.

Mas a morte de seus pais havia sido um ponto decisivo. Petúnia não pôde evitar as duras palavras que saíram como uma torrente no funeral deles. _Esquisita_. _Louca_. _Anormal_. _(Monstro.)_ Petúnia aclamava que Lily havia causado a morte de seus pais. E às vezes ela não podia evitar ao pensar que era verdade.

Lily sabia que James também tinha pensamentos semelhantes de vez em quando, porque ele também havia perdido os pais. Mas ao contrário da família dela, os Potter sempre estiveram no lado da Luz nessa guerra. Embora já idosos e uma das famílias mais antigas de sangue puro, eles haviam lutado no Ministério da Magia para estabelecer direitos iguais e poderes aos filhos de muggles. Eles haviam feito isso por anos antes da guerra finalmente começar propriamente. E eles ficaram orgulhosos quando seu único filho e a noiva dele entraram na Ordem de Albus Dumbledore.

Ela depositou o livro na mesa de centro e foi até a cozinha. Ela retornou com uma taça de vinho em mãos e ficou em pé ao lado da porta.

Harry nunca iria conhecer seus avós. Nenhum deles. Eles haviam partido muito antes que ele nascesse, e Lily não podia evitar ao lamentar suas mortes por seu filho também. Ele nunca teria uma família completa e normal. É claro, eles tinham seus amigos, uma espécie de segunda família que se formou dentro das paredes de Hogwarts durante sete anos. E embora por vezes eles sentissem que fossem, eles não eram o mesmo sangue.

Sirius era um padrinho maravilhoso, ela admitia isso de todo coração. Ele era o irmão que James nunca teve, e até mesmo o irmão que Lily nunca teve. Ele era simplesmente um ótimo homem. Ele tinha seus defeitos, é claro. Mas eles não o teriam de nenhum outro jeito.

Às vezes, Lily se perguntava se deveria ter pedido a alguém para ser a madrinha de Harry. Ela e Alice Longbottom haviam sido boas amigas em Hogwarts, embora estivessem em anos diferentes, e o trabalho dentro da Ordem havia somente fortalecido seus laços. Mas ela sentia no fundo de seu coração que esse posto pertencia a somente uma pessoa, e agora que ela se fora ninguém deveria tomar seu lugar.

A amizade de Lily com Marlene McKinnon havia sido única e insubstituível. Havia tantas diferenças entre elas, ao começar pelo fato que Lily vinha de uma família muggle e os McKinnon eram uma família antiga de sangue puro. E elas haviam se provocado por tanto tempo porque não sabiam como lidar uma com a outra. E ainda assim elas haviam se tornado tão próximas quanto irmãs.

James sempre havia concordado que Marlene deveria ser a madrinha de seus filhos porque ela também havia sido sua melhor amiga de infância. Em certo ponto, James e Marlene haviam inclusive sido prometidos um para o outro. Seus pais acharam que seria um belo casamento, mas desistiram da idéia quando seus filhos afirmaram que não tinham nenhum interesse romântico. Eles ficaram livres para decidirem sobre suas vidas amorosas, e muito agradecidos por isso.

Ironicamente, mais tarde Marlene ficou noiva de Sirius Black. Os dois haviam sido madrinha e padrinho de casamento no casamento de Lily e James, e haviam oficializado seu relacionamento logo após a ocasião. Eles deveriam estar casado há dois meses. Infelizmente, Marlene havia sido atacada e assassinada três meses antes da data marcada para seu casamento.

Dia 23 de maio de 1980. Lily nunca iria se esquecer desse dia. Ela estava esperando James para jantar quando ao invés Remus Lupin apareceu na porta de sua casa. Ele estava arrasado. Ele lhe deu a triste e trágica notícia que sua melhor amiga havia morrido. Ele também lhe disse que James estava com Sirius, tentando impedi-lo de fazer algo estúpido e insensato. Lily caiu chorando nos braços de Remus na mesma hora, ali no meio da cozinha.

Ela se sentia responsável pela morte de Marlene como nunca antes. Elas duas haviam entrado na Ordem juntas, uma por causa da outra, mas agora ela sentia que deveria ter feito algo para impedi-la. O choque havia sido tão grande que quase a colocou em trabalho de parto. Ela estava no sétimo mês de gravidez então, e pelos próximos dois meses sua Curandeira havia ordenado que ela ficasse totalmente em repouso. James cuidou para que ela seguisse as ordens à risca.

Agora ela se perguntava se não teria sido melhor se Harry tivesse nascido naquele dia. Ou em qualquer outro dia que 31 de julho.

Ela gostaria de dizer que desde a morte de Marlene ela havia se acostumado a perder pessoas. Seria uma mentira. Ela nunca iria se acostumar a isso. E eles haviam perdido muitos desde então. Benjy Fenwick. Lily lembrava dele de Hogwarts; ele havia estado um ano acima deles, e foi Monitor Chefe também. Edgar Bones. Eles haviam pegado sua família inteira. Somente sua filha mais nova havia sobrevivido, ela tinha passado a noite com a tia, a pequena Susan Bones; somente sete meses de vida e já havia perdido quase a família toda. Caradoc Dearborn. Ele havia simplesmente desaparecido. Ela somente o conhecia por causa da Ordem, e porque era amigo de Dumbledore. Ele havia sido um homem simpático, engraçado.

E duas semanas trás Lily havia perdido sua mentora. Voldemort havia assassinado ela pessoalmente, uma das melhores bruxas de sua era. Era um pensamento aterrorizante, porque ela mesma havia enfrentado o Lord das Trevas três vezes e escapado com vida. E no entanto, ele havia conseguido matar aquela grande feiticeira. Dorcas Meadowes havia sido a professora de Defesa em seu quinto ano como um favor para Dumbledore, e mais tarde Lily havia sido sua aluna novamente quando ela começou a trabalhar no Ministério.

Assim como James e Sirius, Lily havia aplicado por um emprego no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia com os Aurores. Ela não havia estado sequer um mês lá quando Dorcas veio lhe oferecendo um posto em uma outra seção completamente diferente do Ministério, mas com trabalhos tão importantes e vitais a serem feitos.

Dorcas Meadowes havia sido uma Inominável, e trabalhando e estudando no Departamento dos Mistérios, Lily agora era praticamente uma também. Ela estava acostumada a lidar com segredos em assuntos tanto da Ordem quanto do Ministério, e diversas vezes os dois se misturavam.

Portanto, ela achou normal que uma semana após a morte de sua mentora, Dumbledore a chamaria em seu escritório. Ele iria se certificar que Lily continuasse a trabalhar de modo adequado agora que ela era seu único elo ao Departamento dos Mistérios. Ela não pensou nada de mais que James a acompanhasse. Ele era seu marido, afinal.

Mas o que o velho Professor tinha a contar era muito mais terrível que qualquer coisa que ela já havia ouvido. Havia uma profecia, uma que com toda probabilidade envolvia seu filho. Lily trabalhava com profecias. Ela conhecia, estudava e lidava com elas. Ela sabia como elas funcionavam. Ela sabia que elas _podiam_ funcionar. Era isso o que a assustava tanto.

Era Dia das Bruxas. Era Dia das Bruxas e estavam dizendo a Lily que seu filho ou seria um assassino ou seria assassinado. Seu filho que estava completando três meses de vida nesse mesmo dia. O bebê com seus vivos olhos verdes e os cabelos escuros e rebeldes do pai, que estava em seus braços e olhando com atenção para todas as coisas estranhas e maravilhosas no escritório do Diretor. Ele havia lhes contado isso com olhos tristes sem seu brilho característico.

Isso havia acontecido uma semana atrás e ela ainda sentia que era tudo tão surreal. Lily observava o vermelho do vinho na taça em sua mão e se lembrava do sol vermelho sangue, morrendo no horizonte pela janela, tingindo de vermelho as paredes da sala de Dumbledore. O mesmo vermelho que ela havia observado hoje enquanto segurava seu filho em seus braços. Como naquele dia. E tudo parecia tão surreal. Surreal, e sem solução, e terrível.

Quando o álcool não fez muito para aquecê-la do frio correndo por suas veias, ela deixou a taça vazia na mesa ao lado da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que agora estava vazia e foi sentar-se ao lado de James. Ele ergueu os olhos do livro e ficou momentaneamente surpreso com o que viu.

Lily estava olhando para ele com tamanha intensidade que parecia tocar sua alma. Com um olhar, ela lhe passou tantos sentimentos. Tristeza. Desesperança. Cansaço. Eles não precisavam de nenhuma palavra para se comunicar no momento, e ele sabia que só o que podia fazer agora era segurá-la. Então ele lhe abriu seus braços, e ela veio para seu abraço. E ela chorou.

Ela chorou do fundo de sua alma, e logo os dois estavam deitados no sofá e chorando. Mais tarde, quando ela se acalmou o suficiente para falar, ela lhe contou tudo que estava pensando, e sentindo, e temendo. Ele ouviu e sussurrou palavras doces em seu ouvido, e a beijou, e a abraçou.

"Calma Lily," ele disse, segurando-a. "Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu também sinto isso, tudo. Mas eu estou aqui, e prometo que vou sempre estar aqui pra você."

"James," ela suspirou. Ela não sabia o que queria dizer. Ela não sabia se estava protestando alguma de suas palavras. Ela não sabia no que pensar.

"Eu sei," ele repetiu, e ela se perguntou se ele realmente sabia. "Eu posso ver em seus olhos que você está cansada disso tudo. Eu também estou. Mas nós temos que continuar lutando. Sim, eu sei que é difícil continuar. Mas você tem que ter esperanças, amor. Então só deite agora e durma. Eu vou estar aqui para você e o Harry."

Lily suspirou, e fechou os olhos, se aconchegando perto dele. Ela pensou que seria bom se eles pudessem passar os últimos dias de sua vida assim. Juntos, seguros, e escondidos na escuridão da noite. Com nada para incomodar ou ameaçar suas vidas.

"Durma, querida." James sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Durma agora. Porque amanhã é um outro dia. E nós ainda vamos estar aqui."

Um dia, quase um ano no futuro, eles iriam descobrir que não estariam ali. Eles não iriam acordar para ver outro dia. Mas isso seria depois, não era agora. E agora Lily ouviu enquanto James cantarolava uma canção de ninar familiar, uma que ela havia ouvido ele cantar para seu filho tantas vezes antes. E ela caiu no sono, confiando que ele iria lhe proteger, _todos eles_ até o final.

* * *

Obrigada por ler. Adoraria saber sua opinião. 


End file.
